Connected: Sequence of Drabbles
by Wolflover235
Summary: Peter opened the door to leave and turned to her, "We have a connection, and you know it." Takes place after Lydia and Scott had entered Stile's mind to bring him back. More information inside. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm not sure if anyone has any interest in Peter and Lydia being a couple, but judging by the things they've been through in the past, from Peter biting her, to Peter controlling her to bring him back to life, and to him unknowingly growing protective of her. I believe, they have have a connection in more ways than one. **

**I present to you, Peter and Lydia first moment alone.**

**P.S: I just now remembered that where this took place, Lydia had actually disappeared with a half of Stiles. So, since this is fanfiction, I am going to tell you that that will not happen, Lydia is going to be ok, and she has returned home after the dramatic day.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Connection**

Lydia arrived home at almost 10 o'clock that night.

She sighed exhausted.

The house was quiet, her mother was probably already in bed.

Lydia walked into the kitchen, dropping her purse and deciding whether she wanted to eat or just pass out.

In the middle of her debate, she heard a light knock on her door.

Lydia stared at the door, curious as to who could be knocking at her door this late of night.

She began over-reacting, thinking it could be the possessed Stiles.

Lydia slowly turned the knob of the door, and cracked it open.

Caught by surprise, she opened it more, revealing... Peter Hale.

"Can I... Help you?" Lydia asked as if she hadn't met him. And was inwardly saying, _can I __**not **__help you?_

"I was just making sure you made it home ok." Peter sighed.

Lydia gave him a confused look, "Um. I think so. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

Peter sighed again, "Can I come in?"

_why?_ Lydia thought, but for some reason, she opened the door more to let him in.

Lydia slowly closed the door and turned to him.

He took a long look around the house.

"Ok. Seriously. What the hell do you want from me? You can't transform me, I already -against my will- brought you back to life, I told you about Malaya. Why do you keep stalking me?" Lydia asked. Her emotions mixed with fear, drowsiness, and slight sadness.

Peter had turned to look at her as she kept listing things he had done.

"I don't want anything from you, Lydia. I want to start over now. I was hoping that we could get past the past and focus on our present." Peter said.

"_Our?" _Lydia asked.

"Lydia. I would like to start over. Maybe we can... Make amends. I want to gain your trust." Peter said.

Lydia stared at him in confusement.

"Ok. And what makes you want my trust? I will never trust you."

Peter looked at her, a challenge in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

Lydia became breathless then, there was something she sensed from him that made her nervous.

"If you don't trust me..." He walked closer to her, "Then how did you manage to find your way in Stiles' mind today?" He began closing the distance between them, which Lydia continued to back away until her back met the door, and Peter stood mere millimeters away from her. "Hmm? I knew you were in trouble. Not only by the sign of your nose bleed, but I knew, you were scared. You heard my voice. Didn't you?" Peter asked.

"No." Lydia mumbled shakily.

"Lydia." He said lowly.

"Yes. I mean, yes." She said breathless.

He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her cheek as she turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes.

"Can you take a few steps back please?" Lydia asked shakily.

Peter lingered in front of her for a few more seconds, before backing off.

It went silent for a while as Lydia calmed down a little.

She glanced at Peter who just stared at back at her.

"Lydia. I think we have a connection." Peter said.

"I think you should go now." Lydia said, carefull stepping around him.

"Ok, but think about it." Peter said as he opened the door, and turned to her, "We have a connection and you know it."

With that he left, closing the door, leaving Lydia once again in the dark silence.

_How and why did I ever get involved with him?_

**A/N: So. what do you think? Honestly everything Peter said is what I want to say as back up and proof that they could make a good couple. Still doubt me? Rewatch the episode that this took place and watch how when Lydia came back with Scott, and Stiles began to awake. Lydia backed away and Peter put her behind him. THAT should have been your first clue.**

**It sure made something spark inside me.**

**I'm not sure if I want to leave this story the way it is, or put more moments on here.**

**It's up to you guys. Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the two reviewers, **_**DEREK-FREAKIN-HALE-IS- MINE , and to mjsmart2001.**_** I have decided to make this story a continuation of events that occurred in the past season, and then some.**

**This story is going to be multi-chapter drabbles, I guess you would say. So, just for a heads up, what I plan on updating next chapter, is Peter visiting Lydia after Allison died. So, yeah, we'll see where it goes from there. Anyone else out there who is interested in this story, feel free to drop by reviews, giving me ideas that you want me to write out for you. Don't make it too out of the ordinary, but I will give any ideas a thought.**

**So, I am glad to be writing again. Teen Wolf is my life... Almost, so now I must go and plan out this story with my Co-writer since she's finally back in progress.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Comfort**

"_**ALLISON!"**_

Lydia bolt up right from her bed, gasping in cold sweat.

She dropped her head, letting out a broken cry.

She was still screaming on the inside.

Deciding she didn't want to return to the horrid dream, she got out of bed, and went into her bathroom, turning the light on and turning on the sink to wash her face.

She looked miserable, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her hair was a mess.

As Lydia examined herself in the mirror, she noticed a figure in her room reflecting from the mirror.

She squeaked and turned to the figure.

The figure flipped on the lamp light next to her bed, revealing, Peter.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Lydia asked, and was surprised her voice sounded croaked from her inhuman scream earlier.

"Does it really matter? What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"You don't know? Allison..." Lydia couldn't say more.

Peter's expression began to change from cocky to concern.

WIthout any verbal converse between them, Peter closed the distance, and pulled her in his arms.

The position was strange for both of them, but Lydia accepted the offered comfort, and shed tears once again.

It stayed that way for a long while.

"I am sorry, Lydia." Peter mumbled in her shoulder.

Lydia didn't answer, she just squeezed her eyes shut tighter, wishing the pain would go away.

"If you want me to stay...?" Peter offered.

Lydia was quiet before nodding into his chest.

He pulled away from her, guiding her back to the bed.

He helped her back in bed, and covered her with the sheets, and turned, only to sit in a chair in the corner of her room.

"Why are you doing this?" Lydia asked.

"I told you, I wanted to start over. I don't know what's going on between us, but after all that's happened, I would like to get to know you, as _you." _Peter said.

Lydia curled into the sheets and pillow, allowing Peter's company to bring comfort to her, and was fast asleep again.

Peter stood from the chair after a few minutes of watching her sleep, and stood before her, admiring her sleeping form.

He gently let a couple of his fingers graze the side of her cheek lightly.

When she remained asleep, he then made his leave, reopening her window and returning home for the night.

**A/N: So I have one more chapter to type out after this one, then this story will be on hold for a little while. I have yet to see the first episode of the new season. And will be watching it tomorrow.**

**NO SPOILERS PLEASE! **

**Leave some reviews!  
**

**~Wolflover235**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one takes place after Aiden was killed by the shadow guys. After everything is brought back to normal. Sort of.**

**Chapter 4: Confined**

Lydia didn't come home until almost midnight, after Stiles was well enough to go home, he had offered Lydia to walk her in and stay a while but she said he needed to rest, besides, she wanted to be alone.

After a hello from her mother, Lydia slowly and tiredly made her way to her room.

She closed her door, wanting no part of the outside world.

She knew being a banshee, she could sense death, but after all that's happened, she felt _responsible _for the deaths.

When she turned from the closed door, she, for once, wasn't surprised to see Peter sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked calmly and quietly like it was an everyday occurence.

He stood when she reached him, lightly resting his hands on her arms in a soothing gesture.

"I don't want to see anyone right now." Lydia said shakily, "Because everyone I'm with sooner or later end up dying."

She sobbed out the sentence, willingly burying her face into his chest.

A hand moved to her hair, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You don't have to worry about me. I've died once, remember." Peter said, trying to cheer her up.

Lydia made a combination of a laugh and cry, and moved back to look at him, her cheeks tear stained. "And the funny thing is..." She swallowed her cry and managed to say, "I don't want to lose you again."

Peter stared in her eyes in admiration, feeling a sense of devotion to her. Like, he wanted to give himself to her, in more ways than one.

As he felt himself drawn more to her, he soon heard a shaky gasped whimper as his lips brushed her left cheek.

Lydia felt numb, she couldn't do anything to stop him closing his distance between them, and surprisingly... She didn't want to.

Peter was invading her personal space, going against her wishes of being left alone, but at the same time, she couldn't help herself.

Her arms slowly went around his broad shoulders, bringing them closer.

He continued to tease her, taking it slow, nuzzling her cheek, his breathing deep and slow.

She began replying to his soothing gestures, and began returning the favor.

Slowly, so painfully slow, their lips began to brush past one another.

The only thing that was heard between them, was the slight fastening of their breath.

Peter finally went in, pressing his lips fully to hers.

Lydia became more brave, and kissed him back, completely letting go of the outside world.

Her senses narrowed down to the one thing that she wanted... Needed.

Peter didn't push anything further, taking it slow, taking in her sadness, her pain.

Little by little, she began relaxing, her tears slowing, her breath calming.

After a long long, breathless kiss, Peter pulled back a little, looking down at Lydia, who's eyes were closed in concentration. Trying not to think.

He took in her calm expression, carefully brushing some of the hair to the side.

She took a deep breath, slowly returning to reality. She opened her eyes, looking down at Peter. No expression was read.

Peter finally took a step back, which Lydia almost followed.

"I'll leave you to get some rest." He said, holding her chin with one of his hand, watching her expression changing back to her lonely sadness. "I'll be back." He whispered, once more nuzzling her cheek, taking one more intake of her scent, before soon, Lydia was left alone in her room. Back to where she wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter will take place after episode 1 of the new season. Although I don't know much about Derek's... Change. It's fanfiction, so once again I will be taking this Drabble into my own thoughts of future episodes.**

**Chapter 5: Covetous**

After Stiles had dropped off Scott, Isaac, and Derek at Scott's house, along with Kira and Malaya.

He had to make one more stop before he could go home. Lydia.

The drive was quiet.

Lydia wasn't sure what to say.

Honestly, a mix of anger and betrayal was fighting within her.

Stiles had been through a lot this year, Lydia was beginning to see a side of him that she was starting to like.

Yet, someone else stood in her way.

_'No, I wouldn't leave you... I would never leave you.' _Malaya's voice echoed. _'These guys I would leave... But not you.'_

Lydia's fists clenched in her lap, holding in the... Jealousy... Yes... Lydia was jealous.

"Are you ok, Lydia?" Stiles asked, noticing her constant squirming.

"Yeah. Fine." Lydia looked at him.

Stiles was a little concerned about her tone, luckily, he had reached her house.

"Do you want me to..." Stiles started.

"No. It's fine." Lydia shook her head, and hurried out of the car, into the house.

Lydia didn't know how she could be out so late and not be grounded.

She stormed to her room, throwing her purse down.

"Woah, woah, hey, what's gotten you so pissed off?" Peter stood from her bed.

Lydia had finally gotten over the fear she felt when he was around.

"Nothing. I don't feel like talking right now." She said lowly.

"Lydia..." Peter started.

"Derek's back, and not in good shape, you should go see him." Lydia said, shaking off Peter's hand on her shoulder.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Peter said.

Lydia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before turning to him. "I'm upset because Stiles has tried to get me to be with him since like... The first day of high school, but when I started growing feelings for him, someone else comes along. Now he's falling head over heals for your daughter. I just don't understand how he could be so..." Lydia's run-on sentence was cut off by Peter's lips against hers, absorbing any words that she wanted to say.

After a minute, he pulled back a little.

"Lydia. Why should you be jealous? You have me." Peter said.

Lydia stared at him for a few seconds in a haze, then shook her head, "Because... I haven't decided yet what _we _are. What _we _have."

Peter smiled down at her, their faces only inches apart. "I don't know. What _do _we have, Lydia?" He asked, before kissing her slowly but deeply.

"Hmm? What _are _we?" He paused before kissing her again.

Without any control, Lydia's arms once again went around his neck.

They hadn't kissed like this before.

Peter's kisses were as if they were answering her questions, possessive.

"This is wrong." Lydia whispered, not moving away though.

"And?" Peter asked, raising a brow.

"But it _feels _right. What... What are we?" Lydia asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know." Peter said, once again kissing her.

Unlike her one night stands with guys, Peter was different. She really cared for him. Like, _really _cared for him.

"I'll give you some time to decide, sleep on it, and I will see you soon." Peter said, giving her one more kiss before heading towards the window.

Lydia walked to her bed after Peter was gone, and just dropped herself down on the bed. Not really caring to change clothes.

As she drifted off to sleep, she asked herself an impossible question: _"Am I actually __**in love **__with Peter Hale?"_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, just a little shout out to "ScreamAndShout-LetItAllOut" What happened to "Derek-Freaking-Hale-Is-Mine"? I like that title. Lol, oh well. I hope you are enjoying this.**

**Also thank you "Klaroline-lovegames" I am glad you are enjoying this.**

**Well, Leave reviews.**

**Thank you**

**~Wolflover901**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! And now that I have more information on what the heck happened in episode "117", and more information on where this season is heading, I have come up with a little drabble that can be blended in with the season.**

**This one will take place during or after the episode "Muted". **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cherish**

Lydia was walking the streets, needing fresh air from all of the stench of death.

It was dark.

She was about to pass a small alley way, when she heard something.

Lydia stopped, peering into the darkness of the alley way.

It was odd, she wasn't afraid, she could sense something, or some_one. _

Never had Lydia felt this rush of feelings before. Usually she would shiver and would go cold, knowing she was sensing the dead.

But this was different, her body filled with adrenaline, she felt drawn to the feeling within the darkness.

Lydia calmly headed down the alley.

Even though the alley wasn't very large she felt like she was walking a mile worth of a staircase.

Finally, she saw a figure below the dim glow of the moon.

She quietly approached him.

She observed him, his balance unstable.

He dropped an empty bottle that broke and shattered on the ground.

"Peter. What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, "Of all places."

He looked up at her, "The same as you I suppose. Trying to get away from it all."

"Is this about Kate?" Lydia asked.

"It's about everything. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of living in a living hell." Peter said, sliding down the wall to sit down.

Lydia watched him. She'd never seen him so torn apart. And honestly, she felt bad for him.

She crouched down in front of him, lowering her head, trying to see his face hidden within the darkness of the alley.

"You're not alone. We both have problems. But I think we're strong enough and smart enough to figure this out." Lydia said.

He slowly looked up at her.

Lydia sighed before resting on her knees, and for the first time, she leaned in and kissed him.

He slowly responded.

She broke the kiss for a second, before saying, "You've been there for me. I'm going to be there for you."

She resumed the kiss, moving closer to him.

He put an arm around her, and another buried in her hair, carefully but surely deepening the kiss.

They remained in the embrace for what felt like hours, and even though an alley wasn't exactly the best place to be in, the two didn't care. To Lydia and Peter, they felt like they were the only people in the world.

Soon, which to them was an eternity, Lydia reluctantly pulled back, only a little, both of them just wishing they could go back to their world, but reality had its effects. It was time they faced it again.

"Do you need me to help you home?" Lydia asked.

Peter sighed into her hair, trying to remain in her world of forgotten pain.

After a few seconds, he whispered. "I would like to go home with _you."_

Rather than rejecting the invitation, she considered his thought, slowly nodding, and they stood.

She didn't want him to leave yet, and he didn't want to.

So when they made it back to her room, they resumed their love, taking them back to the realm of forgotten pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! New episode means New Drabble!**

**This one takes place during the new episode "Benefactor" when Lydia and Mason were alone in the empty room. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Crescendo**

* * *

_"Ok. Let me go get some club soda and salt. The stain will come out. Ok?" Mason said, before leaving her in the empty room._

Lydia tried to calm her breathing.

She immediately froze, breath and all, as she started to realize how quiet it was.

Yes, she didn't necessarily want to be at the _party, _but she knew that something should have been heard through the walls, a scream, a laugh.

Lydia gazed at the door, before cautiously approaching it. She opened it, hearing the party voices downstairs, then as if pausing a song, the voices immediately shut off when the door closed.

There came that feeling again.

Not adrenaline, no.

Fear... It made her blood run cold.

It was strange, the feeling was strong, like it was in the room with her.

Then, she stared at the wall as she noticed it seem to stretch out to her.

She stood paralyzed, as she watched the reality of a horror movie right before her eyes.

Creatures... Human looking creatures, were reaching out to her, as if the walls were made of plastic.

She then began to hear voices.

Many voices all at once.

Then. One particular voice was calling her by name.

She recognized this voice.

It was the strong voice of...

"Lydia!"

Lydia stumbled backwards, caught by a hand on her back.

"Woah. It's ok. What was so fascinating on the wall? If you ask me, it hurts my eyes, it's too white." Peter's voice brought her back to reality.

Lydia looked at him surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Peter said, "Didn't someone ever tell you not to throw a party on a full moon night in a house full of werewolves?"

Lydia tried to comprehend his long confusing sentence, and managed out, "Where's Mason?"

"Taking a nap in one of the closets. And if you're wondering, everybody else is gone due to _someone _threatening to tear their throat out if they didn't leave. I had proof. See?" Peter calmly lifted one of his hands that was stained red, redder than the carpet stain.

"Oh my god. What did you do?" Lydia quickly backed away from him, hoping she was hallucinating.

"Relax. It wasn't human. At least not to me." Peter said.

Lydia stared at him. '_Back in the horror film'_

"Lydia. I've done my killing for tonight. Mason will wake up in a few hours, and I will gladly escort him home. Malia is fine, and Scott is currently in the forest chasing down Liam." Peter said.

"Why are you sounding like you're ok with this? Last time I checked, you were tired of fighting. I even..." Lydia paused, not wanting to remember that night.

"You what?" Peter dared.

"You know!" Lydia said tremblingly.

"Something tells me you regret that night." Peter said, backing her into the wall.

Lydia just remained quiet, staring up at him.

Just before his lips reached hers, "I'm going to take your new _acquaintance _home. But when I come back... _We _are going to talk."

Peter backed away and left the room.

Lydia was once again left alone in the empty room.

Peter's words went through her like needles.

She was so confused. She never could make up her mind whether she liked him or not. His dominant, controlling, possessive, arrogant self was confusing for her.

But, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him.

She wasn't sure if she loved him, but she didn't feel right when she said she didn't.

"Lydia. Where'd everyone go?" Kira broke her from her concentration.

Lydia shook herself from her reverie, Peter was right. This will wait.

"What are you doing in here?" Kira asked.

"Um. I was..." Lydia then remembered, "... Hearing... Voices."

* * *

**A/N: Then return to where Lydia finds this "KEY"**

**So, I'm not sure I'm proud of this one. I still enjoy it though, and I hope you guys are still enjoying this.**

**Until the next Drabble!**  
**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	8. Chapter 8: Crescendo part 2

**A/N: Hey. I know this may be super late, especially since I haven't seen the episode "L.E.D" yet. But I was typing a continuation of chapter 7. A little... Lemon to go along with the drabble. Because I think I stopped the last chapter suddenly, and it wouldn't make sense if Peter and Lydia hadn't "Talked" yet, and skip right to the next episode. This one chapter will be rated M. So if you're not ok with reading Peter and Lydia... You know. Then skip this chapter. :). Because after I type this I am going to go watch the new episode. **

**Last chance to turn back... I repeat. This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**

**If you have been waiting for this you're whole life... Enjoy! Just for FYI, this will take place after the episode "Benefactor" After everyone is leaving after their transformations, parties, and so on.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Crescendo part 2( Bonus Chapter)**

* * *

"Lydia. I want to thank you again... Like... _So _much for everything today. I promise you, we will make it up." Scott said, standing right outside Lydia's lake house door, still hesitating from leaving.

"No problem. No worries." Lydia said quickly.

"Lydia. I swear..."

"Scott." Lydia said. "I get it. I'm really tired. So if you want to make it up to me, leave and let me get some sleep."

Pause.

"Please." Lydia added, not forgetting her formalities.

Scott stared at her for a few seconds. "Ok. I'll leave." He said turning, "Um." Scott turned back to her, "Are you staying the night here? Or..."

"Yes." Lydia said, "I am staying the night here."

Scott nodded, "Ok then. I will... I will leave so you can get rest." Scott said.

Lydia watched him walk off the porch and seated himself on his motorcycle, and drove off in the night.

She took a deep breath of relief.

Finally. She could be alone. She could think.

She closed the door, and just as she began to ascend the stairs, a light knock sounded on the door.

Taking a deep, almost aggravated breath, she once again returned to the door, ready to strangle whoever else dared to bother her.

"Scott. Will you please just...!" Lydia stopped her sentence when she recognized the different person at her door.

Peter.

"It's time to talk." Peter said, and Lydia didn't get much time to react or respond, because then Peter had closed the distance between them, and his mouth crashed on hers.

Lydia felt surprised at first, but soon, uncontrollably, her arms went around his shoulders, kissing him back, as desperately, and deeply as him.

Peter backed them into a wall as their bodies pressed together, Lydia pulled back, gasping at the feeling. This was just like that night...

"Wait. Wait stop!" Lydia said breathlessly.

Peter paused his assault on her neck, and moved to look her in the eyes.

"This... This shouldn't be happening... You're drunk again aren't you?" Lydia asked.

Peter released her, backing away from her, her arms reluctantly resuming to her sides.

"Is that what you think this is?" Peter asked, "You think I'm not sober and just taking you for the pleasure?"

"Yeah." Lydia whispered, half brave, half scared.

Peter stared at her, almost glaring.

"Lydia. That night... I wasn't drunk. Hell, I only had one... My alcohol tolerance is very high." Peter said.

"How can I trust you?" Lydia asked.

Peter began walking towards her, "Because. I remember doing this..." Peter said kissing her lips softly, "And this..." he kissed her neck, "And this." Peter worked his way lower.

Lydia tried not to show her pleasure, but managed out a whimper.

"Now that I am sober, as you suspect. I am going to show you how much you've missed me." Peter said.

Lydia stared at him confused.

Peter kissed her again.

Lydia was trying to decide what to do, when Peter's hands explored the skin under her shirt. Goosebumps formed, and a light knot was filling in her stomach.

It was then, Lydia decided to shut down all resistance or defenses, her emotions began filling with lust and desire.

She then began kissing him as eagerly as he was.

Peter's hands slid down her stomach and planted them on her waist, pushing her more against the wall, pinning her against his as close as humanly possible.

Lydia felt Peter's hands find a path on her back, looking for her bra strap.

"Last chance to back down." Peter growled lowly, his face so close to hers, resisting the urge to kiss her anyway.

"No." Lydia breathed, putting her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him into another kiss.

He kissed her back, "What bedroom is not vacantly used?" Peter asked.

"Um. Up the stairs on the right." Lydia said.

Peter guided her, and soon they were standing in Lydia's summer room, she hadn't seen in a while.

Peter coaxed her to continue the kiss where they left off.

They had no problem finding the bed, Peter on top, using his arms to keep him up, and not crushing or suffocating her. Lydia took that advantage to find the hem of his shirt, and pull it over his head.

She took a moment to look him over.

Just almost perfect.

She traced around his chest curiously.

Then, as if they read each other's mind, Lydia moved her hands up to the sides of his face, reconnecting their lips.

Soon, Lydia felt Peter's hands slowly move up her waist, beginning to brink her shirt with them.

Lydia challenged him, managing to roll them until she was on top.

He managed to get her shirt off, then once again returned their position, bringing him back on top.

He too, observed her equally semi-naked form.

She began to shiver, and not from her supernatural instincts. She was nervous, and also yearning for his body already.

Peter answered her silent plea, before laying on top of her, his chest covering hers, as they continued to kiss.

Lydia couldn't keep quiet for long, as Peter continued to venture her skin with his hands.

"You're sure you want this? I can't let you go after this." Peter said.

"Then don't." Lydia wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, returning the kiss.

She began to get brave, and moved her hands to his waist, moving between them, and urged his jean button to come undone, but then she stopped there, and moved her hands back to his waist, taking this very slow.

She wanted to embrace what she'd be looking forward to with Peter. And a quick one night stand, was not the case.

For the first time, she actually wanted him.

"Don't hold back, Lydia." Peter growled, kissing her neck, while at the same time, he copied her movements, unbuttoning her jeans.

Only, Peter took it further, slowly slipping down the undone pants. On instinct, when her legs were free, she lifted them to caress his waist.

Peter resumed to their standards, taking it slow again.

Lydia had her hands buried in his hair, pulling it lightly, deepening the kiss as deep as it would go.

After a few minutes, Peter pulled away, looking down on her.

Her eyes were dilated into lust.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

Lydia's eyes met his, only to meet his transformed sapphire blue eyes. She traced the edges of his eyes carefully with her finger tips, "So are you."

After a minute of basking in each other's observation, Lydia's hands left his face, crawling back to his undone jeans.

She managed to slide them off enough for them to finish their way out.

It was then, when Peter reconnected their bodies.

Lydia could feel him... She didn't mind, she'd done a lot before... But she couldn't help to think that honestly, Peter was her first.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked.

"Just do it." Lydia hissed, hands burying in his hair again, pulling his mouth back to hers.

When they connected, Lydia kept him as close as possible.

"Lydia..." kiss, "If you don't mind..." kiss... "I would like to mark you." Peter asked, as he kissed her again.

"Yes." Lydia whispered, moved her lips to his left ear, kissing and nibbling.

Peter gained full access to the right side of her neck, and just as he felt his relief, he carefully planted his now sharpened fangs into her skin.

For a split second, his eyes flickered red before returning to the sapphire blue.

Lydia arched into him, her release hitting her beyond anything she had felt before.

She knew, she most would be the only one who could be bitten by Peter Hale twice, and not be transformed.

She laid her head onto the pillow, her hands still buried in Peter's hair, keeping him planted to her neck, as he continued his marking, wanting it to be as plain as day.

Somewhere while she was recovering her ragged breathing, Peter released her neck, and laid his head on her chest, now letting his breathing catch up to him.

Lydia soothingly ran her fingers through his hair, for the first time, feeling power over him, the feeling to protect him while he rested.

"Oh Lydia..." Peter breathed, "... I love you."

Lydia had the words repeating again and again in her head.

A silent, single tear slid down her cheek, feeling overwhelmed with emotions, "I love you too."

Peter heard the whimper in her voice, and looked up at her, now having his body pinned to her, whilst his head hovered above hers. "I'm sorry... Maybe that was too forwarded, too fast. I'm sorry..." Peter silenced when Lydia lightly pulled on his hair again, God he loved it when she did that...

"Don't be... I love you too... I really do." Lydia sad almost on the verge of tears.

Peter kissed her, right below her left eye, catching a tear as it fell. "Then don't cry my love."

Lydia shakily kissed him back, her kiss unstable to his, due to the strong impact of her emotions.

He made her feel... He made her feel what it was like to really be loved.

Nothing could compare her love for him.

Her first and only kiss with Stiles was _NOTHING _like the way Peter kissed and touched her.

Before she knew it, she was awakening in the middle of the night, around 2:00.

She replayed their long night, while sighing in relief when she felt Peter's arms around her.

Now. She just hoped she would wake up to seeing him in the morning. Unlike their previous first time, where she woke up alone that morning.

Breathing in his peaceful smell, she fell asleep again.

The next morning, she woke up to someone kissing her bare shoulder.

She rolled over to see Peter, perched up by one of his elbows.

"Well. Good morning." Peter said, "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but someone is knocking on your front door."

Lydia jumped up, feeling a little grouchy that someone dare pull her away from her lover.

She threw on some clothes, and came downstairs, opening the door.

"Hello Scott." Lydia said, although inwardly imaging strangling him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a ride back to your house." Scott offered.

Considering Lydia had come with Stiles... Or someone.

"It's ok. I'll take her home when she's ready." Peter suddenly appeared behind her, with jeans on but no shirt.

Scott stared at him, wide-eyed, looking the two up and down.

"O...Oh." Scott mumbled, feeling trembly, and might we say... Nauseous feeling.

He didn't need anymore clues other than Peter shirtless, and Lydia... Well... Looking like hey had done SOMETHING active last night... Or intimate.

"Um..." Scott shook his head, "I'm just going to go."

Lydia smiled lightly, nodding, while Peter sort of copied her look, but gave a look with the glare saying, "_Yeah. Maybe you should_."

When Scott was out of sight, Lydia sighed before retreating back in the house, closing the door.

"Wow. That was easy..." Lydia just managed to say before Peter had her backed into the wall, kissing her deeply, but sweetly.

"How about we just stay here for a little while." Peter said, kissing the marked side of her neck.

"Hmm." Lydia sighed, "As tempting as that sounds, I have school in like... An hour. So I need to get ready."

"Aww." Peter sighed, "Can't wait to get away again."

"No. I love you Peter. You know that. I just can't stay here forever and just... You know." Lydia said.

Peter sighed, "Ok. Get ready. Let me know when you're ready for me to take you home."

* * *

**A/N: Well. I hope you guys like this. I enjoyed typing it. **

**Now I shall go watch the new episode and see what kind of trick I have up my sleeve.**

**Once again, NO SPOILERS PLEASE!**

**Leave some reviews! (No spoilers)**

**Wolflover235**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well. I finally got around to watching the episode "L.E.D".**

**And might I make a compliment to "Stilesbelongswithmeh'bruh" I did like the episode... Only cause it seems to be flowing nicely with these drabbles. **

**But I must spoil, it was a very aggravating episode, I mean... I don't know about any of you guys, but that old lady hunter in the end of the episode, makes me... SO mad. Sorry but I hope she dies. :)**

**Anywho, you guys are just here for my additional drabble for the episode. **

**This will just take place somewhat after the episode.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chosen**

* * *

Lydia arrived home from the police station, after one of the officers insisted to give her a ride.

She was absolutely exhausted.

_'You know what... I'm not like you. I don't have claws, or fangs, or green or gold eyes... I just have... Voices in my head.'_

Lydia closed her eyes, feeling completely useless and wanted to be useless on this dramatic life.

"Lydia." The officer shook her from her reverie.

She jumped and look at him.

"You're home." The officer said.

"Thanks." Lydia sighed tiredly and pulled herself out of the car.

"Hey." The officer rolled down the window, "Are you ok?"

Lydia sighed again, "Yeah. _Perfectly _fine." Then she turned and went in the house, holding back the urge to just... Break down... In front of a police officer...

The house was empty, and Lydia went straight to her room.

"You know. I could have picked you up." Peter started immediately when she came in, standing near the window, looking out watching the car leaving.

"Not now Peter." Lydia sighed.

It was like every time she turned the corner, he was there.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" Peter asked, snapping his attention to her as she just let herself fall on her bed, crying brokenly.

Peter went to her, picking her up to rest in his arms as she diligently buried her face in his chest.

Nothing was said between the two. Peter knowing she wasn't calm enough to talk yet.

By the time she began slowing to silent sniffles, the sun was setting, and Peter was sitting back against the the head of the bed, with Lydia curled close to him.

"You want to talk about it?" Peter asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm useless." Lydia said.

"No you're not." Peter whispered immediately.

"I hear these things in my head. And people think it as some... Gift." Lydia looked up at him, "I never wanted to be a part of this. I don't want to do this anymore. All I can sense is the supernatural, and... I don't _want _to. I don't want to be some kind of dead sensor, or get the feeling that someone is going to die right around the corner."

Peter for once had no answer, other than all the comfort he could offer.

After another few minutes, it began to get dark, and Lydia was almost asleep, but not, she was still resting in Peter's arms, just staring into space.

"You're mom is almost home." Peter broke the sweet silence.

He began to move to get up, but Lydia's arms tightened around his waist.

"Don't." Was all she said... Still sounding... Broken.

"So. You want her to know?" Peter asked.

"No. I locked the door. I do that when I want to be alone. Mom knows that." Lydia said.

"So you just... Lock people out?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Lydia said.

After another few hours went by.

It was midnight now.

Peter moved a little, just to get more comfortable. Taking a deep breath. "Are you asleep?" He asked, only slightly seeing her eyes closed.

"No." She answered.

Peter would have thought she was talking in her sleep, observing her peaceful and relaxed form curled up to him.

Then, she opened her eyes, almost seeming to shine in the darkness.

"We aren't going to tell anyone. Are we?" Lydia asked.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"Us?" Lydia said.

"Not unless you want to." Peter said.

Lydia shook her head, and looked up at him, "I don't know how you do it... But... You're the only person who makes me feel... Makes me feel like my life is normal. When we're alone, I feel safe and... Normal..." Lydia zoned off. Seeming to be deep in thought, "And if we tell them... What we have... It'll disappear. We'll be pulled back into the life I wish I never walked in."

"What do we have, Lydia?" Peter asked, just once, wanting to hear her answer.

Lydia looked at him again.

He stared back at her, waiting for her answer.

She sighed, and changed position, resting against him, their bodies pressed together, "We have... Love. We have... Our own world. No one can break us. No one can destroy our connection. We were chosen... Chosen for each other." Lydia said in a low whisper.

Peter stared deeply in her eyes, feeling like they had just completed the connection between them. She had chosen him, she had fallen for him. And him for her.

They're lips met, sharing a sweet, chaste kiss, just bringing them deeper in the cave from the outside world.

"I love you, Peter." She said against his lips.

He hummed and turned them, bringing him on top.

And just like that, they were once again pulled into the world of forgotten pain, the world of love, the world... Of peace.


	10. Chapter 10: Still connected

**A/N: ... Well. Looks like the episode "Orphaned" has taken a sharp twist to this story.**

**Well... Peter may be going crazy... Again.**

**But in this new drabble, I will prove that his heart and soul completely belongs to one person, one person he swears his life to... Lydia.**

**Sooo, fitting in with the **_**TWIST**_**, enjoy! :)**

**Obviously takes place after the episode.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Still connected**

* * *

Peter left the bewildered Kate behind to think, only to feel a sudden, strange tighten in his chest, like his heart was being clenched in someone's hands.

Peter didn't need a hint, he knew this feeling all too well. Something was wrong... With Lydia.

Her being his first priority, he abandoned the abandoned building.

Lydia's silent call to him lead him to the police station.

Peter wasn't very fond of police officers, but he was willing to take the risk, just to find Lydia and comfort her, again.

The feeling he felt was worse than any other sad feeling he felt from her.

Peter walked in, and Lydia was sitting on one of the benches.

She was alone, and all the police officers were too busy into their own work.

The tear-stained Lydia looked up at him.

Her sadness and pain felt like being stabbed a thousand times, something was really hurting her.

Peter slowly came to her, and she stood, tightly wrapping her arms around him.

In less than a minute, he could feel her tears staining his shirt.

Lydia continued to cry brokenly.

Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her outside.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Meredith is dead." Lydia said.

"Who is that?" Peter asked, confused.

"She was another banshee. It's all my fault. She's dead, and it's all my fault." Lydia said.

"No it wasn't." Peter said.

"You don't know that. You weren't there!" Lydia said.

Peter stopped the car, putting in park beside her house, and looked at her.

"Lydia. How many times do we need to go through this? You can't beat yourself up for all of this." Peter said.

"I told you a week ago I wanted nothing to do with this. Has it gotten better? No. In fact, it's getting worse." Lydia said.

Peter thought for a minute. "You said I was the only one who made you feel normal."

"Yes." Lydia agreed.

Peter leaned over to kiss her, "Then for the next 8 or 9 hours, you need to forget about everything. Imagine life before all of this. Imagine peace, imagine... _Us."_ Peter said slowly and quietly, his lips brushing against the side of her face.

Lydia's eyes were closed in thought,

Peter felt her relax, "Now. You just need to get some sleep, and make that thought, become your dreams."

"Will you stay?" Lydia asked.

"You know I will." Peter answered her.

When they made it to Lydia's bedroom, Lydia laid down, Peter joining her, and she turned to him, curling into his warm and protective embrace.

Not long after, she was asleep.

Peter watched her, having no thoughts whatsoever to leave her side.

That pesky feline could wait. (_Kate)_

Lydia was what mattered now. He had devoted his life to her.

She would always be put first... _Always._

* * *

**_A/N: Well here it is. I hope Peter doesn't get too carried away with Kate. I hope he will kill her, for sure this time :)_**

**_So, leave some reviews, I will see you all next week!_**

**_~Wolflover235_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok. Peter is seriously on my bad side right now. But my brilliant imagination had to create this new chapter. So... Rather than ranting and carrying on... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Checking in, Catching up**

* * *

"Well. We can figure this out tomorrow. You look like you can barely keep your eyes open." Natalie said to Lydia.

"Yeah." Lydia said tiredly, amazingly able to get her legs to work.

"Goodnight mom. Thanks for everything. For everything. For being there." Lydia said.

"I just want us to start over." Natalie said, hugging Lydia.

"Well. It continues tomorrow. You're doing a great job." Lydia smiles, before retreating to her room, wanting nothing more than to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

"Oh. Jesus!" Lydia almost screamed.

"Long time, no see?" Peter asked, comfortably laying on her bed.

"So long I think I forgot you even existed... So long I didn't think you cared anymore. So long..."

Lydia immediately melted into him as Peter had stood, and kissed her deeply.

After a few minutes, "So long you forgot about how good this felt?" Peter whispered against her lips.

"Yes." Lydia said breathlessly, but shook back to reality, lightly pushing him away, "I'm tired ok?"

Peter then grew serious, "Ok. I understand."

Lydia stared at him curiously, seriously beginning to wonder if she trusted him anymore.

Shaking it off, Lydia moved to her bed, burying herself into the sheets.

Peter joined her, which Lydia willingly curled against him, just like she used to.

"I missed this." Lydia whispered.

"I'm sure you did." Peter said.

"Where have you been lately?" Lydia asked.

"I thought you were too tired to talk." Peter said.

"Well, I'm curious now." Lydia said, looking up at him.

Peter sighed, "Why don't you start.'

"Hmm. Let's see. I have this suspicion that my grandmother may still be alive, a banshee, and the code breaker... How about you?" Lydia asked.

"Oh. Just... Business." Peter said.

"The Peter I know doesn't do _business _unless it involves something in return. What are you up to?" Lydia asked.

Peter seemed to almost glare at her in the darkness, "You know. I came here because as you specifically said, _we _are the only ones who have a secret escape to the outside world. But if you want to just talk and catch up on how this world is falling apart. I'm just going to go."

Peter stood, almost too fast for Lydia to process.

"No! Wait." Lydia almost leapt across the bed to catch Peter's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Peter slowly turned to her. His features seemed to relax, as he walked into her welcoming arms.

"I'm just as stressed as you. And... You're right." Lydia said.

Peter raised a brow.

"We are a secret escape, together. And I don't want to lose this connection." Lydia said.

The two moved closer, their lips barely touching.

When the two kissed, it was like they were drinking in each other's desires and desperation.

Peter brought them down to the bed.

Lydia removed his shirt, and from there, they were lost in one another once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok. The episode "Perishable" was... Very tense.**

**When Meredith showed up alive again... I don't know why, but she looked like she could fit to be Lydia's grandmother. I know, may not make sense, but... ANYWAYS, this is about Peter and Lydia. They are going to have a little talk, to discuss matters so it can fit in with the episode.**

**This will take place after the episode... **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Catch me when I fall**

* * *

"Well." Meredith began, "I'm sure it's been a long and stressful day for _you... _Lydia. Why doesn't this young _deputy _escort you home?"

Lydia still hadn't recovered from the shock. "Meredith... How are you... What are you... Why are you..."

"Poor thing. Cat got your tongue. Sir, would you take Lydia home to get some rest." Meredith said.

The three were all surprised on how... Eerily normal Meredith sounded.

Officer Parrish shook back to reality, and moved to Lydia then Stiles, undoing the bindings.

"We're not going to just leave her here." Stiles said, getting a better look at Meredith.

"It will be hard to explain the false-death, but I've been through worse today." Parrish said.

Stiles gave him a look of confusement, but shook it off.

The drive was silent, and awkward.

Stiles, Meredith, and Lydia sat together in the back of the police car, Stiles on one side, Lydia on the other, and Meredith comfortably in the middle, hands laid in her lap, smiling over at Lydia. "How have you been, Lydia?"

Lydia tore her face from the window, almost seeming to glare at Meredith. '_How am __**I? **__You nearly broke my spirit thinking you were dead!'_

Lydia remained quiet though, last time she sent a rude comment to her... Lydia shivered.

"Here you are, Lydia." Parrish said, pulling up to the house.

Lydia remained in place for a minute.

"Lydia? Do you want me to come in for a minute?" Stiles asked.

Something caught Lydia's eye in her bedroom window... Or some_one._

"No. I'll be fine." Lydia said, still staring out the window.

"I hope to see you again, Lydia." Meredith said.

Lydia stared at her again, before silently opening the car door, and as calmly as possible, exiting the car, and power walking to the house.

When she entered her room, "Don't start!" Lydia snapped.

"Long day?" Peter asked.

Lydia glared at him, "Longer than you know. I almost **died **today... You're always here when I come home... Why can't you be there for me when I'm in danger? I'm glad that we both think we can escape this world together... But that doesn't escape the fact that death is everywhere else... You're here to comfort me when I need it, but why can't you be there to catch me when I fall?" Lydia was on the verge of tears now.

Peter stared at her, his features softening, "I'm sorry, Lydia."

"I can't deal with this right now. I've had too much going on today. I'm going to bed." Lydia said.

An hour later, Lydia laid in bed, her eyes open in thought.

She could still feel Peter's presence behind her.

Then, she heard quiet shuffling, then a rush of air.

Lydia jumped up, facing the window, looking at the empty space.

Peter was gone.

A faint pull within Lydia's chest made her fill with slight guilt and loneliness.

Maybe she had gone too hard on him. It wasn't his fault her world was falling apart around her.

Lydia sighed, laying down, and she fell asleep, the faint feeling of all the times her and Peter had joined their bodies and souls as one.

Yes, Peter had not been there to save her, but he w_as _there to make her forget about the outside world.

And here, she had used the outsides world's problems as a weapon and an unwanted possibility... Of breaking their connection.

A stray tear fell from within Lydia's closed eyes, "I'm sorry." Lydia whispered aloud, and within her dream, where her and Peter were still embraced in the tight and eternal connection.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok. Loads of news and... (**Copies Sirens' pun: Mind explodes)

**Anyway! My awesome mind has still not given up with Pydia's connection.**

**Quite a few things in the show actually encouraged this.**

**So, I came up with this!**

**Just quick note: Peter never went to Kate :). Who cares about Kate? I don't.**

**Ok. Now that we're all clear... Action!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Taking risks**

* * *

Lydia left the police station, feeling partially relieved that all had been figured out, but also worried, Meredith hadn't meant any of this... But...

Lydia stopped her thoughts.

She sensed someone near.

The someone showed, calmly approaching her.

"Peter." Lydia breathed.

"Don't sound so surprised." He said, almost venomously.

"I... Well, I am. I mean, usually you wait for me..."

"You gave me a message as clear as crystal to stay away from you." Peter broke in.

Lydia remembered that night, and, after today, she preferred not to think about it.

"Yet you're here." She said finally.

Peter nodded, "Yes. And I will walk out of your life forever and never bother with you again, but first, I want answers."

"What?" Lydia asked ready, although on the inside she felt her chest being torn apart.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked.

"Do what?" Lydia asked, surprised she was keeping her voice neutral.

"Spare me why did you _spare _me?" Peter asked, slightly annoyed.

Lydia opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry? I don't speak Banshee." Peter pressed.

"Because... Because..." Lydia couldn't bring herself to say it, after everything that happened today?

"Yes?" Peter pressed again.

"Because I..." Lydia's voice was broken now, a stray tear falling.

"What twisted instinct told you to spare my life? What do you _WANT _from me? You said yourself in as vague words as possible we were through. So what's stopping you? Why did you..."

"_I LOVE YOU, ok?" _Lydia screamed as her tears then released, falling freely.

Silence filled the empty street.

Lydia was wheezing now, trying to catch her breath from her inhuman scream, and the aching that clenched in her chest.

Peter didn't seem to have any after-effect of the confession, but his features had softened.

"what?" His voice was barely audible.

"I saved you... Because I believed even how twisted and cruel you can be, you were different... To me... But you wouldn't know. This connection... Us... Love; Means _nothing _to you." With that, Lydia brushed past him.

She took a deep breath, she'd just have to live with the permanent feeling of her heart being shred to pieces.

Suddenly, in a blink, she was yanked back, and almost slammed against a wall of a building, if not two arms wounding around her, slowing her movement, and soon, she found herself pressed back against the wall, and another body pressed to her front, and soon, very eager and rough lips crashing on hers.

It took a few minutes for Lydia to process all that happened in one blink, before, still tensed, a hand went to the back of his neck, responding on instinct, kissing him back.

The kiss was deep, deeper than any other, but... Sweet?

It was hard for Lydia to stay on task, the reason for being here.

Their lips never seemed to part, even when Peter had barely pulled back, the two panting against one another.

"Dont. _Ever. _Say that again." He said in a demanding tone.

Lydia didn't respond, she couldn't, the kiss had rendered her completely breathless.

"_You. _Are _Everything_. Without you... I would've have a bullet between my eyes, maybe many..." Peter seemed to chuckle at that.

Lydia didn't find the _'joke' _funny at all, she was still crying, now because she couldn't stand the thought of that.

"When I first met you... You were nothing but a messed up and... Such a Drama Queen." Peter chuckled again.

Lydia tried to smile in the middle of her tears, but couldn't.

"But now... When you brought me back to life... It was time to start over... And look at us now. If I hadn't bitten you, you wouldn't have ever known you were a Banshee." Peter said.

"Sometimes I wish I never knew." Lydia said, her cries calming.

"Lydia... Look at me." Peter urged.

Lydia's tear filled eyes met his firm green ones.

Their foreheads pressed together, and Peter leaned forward and whispered, "I love you too."

The tears began again, "Yeah... Right."

Peter's hands gently laid on the sides of her neck, and moved closer, if that were possible.

"Answer me one more question. Would I give everything I have to you, and everything we've done together, for nothing?"

Lydia let out a whimper, she wasn't sure she could answer that, she had already promised herself she would never think of him as a one night stand... But what of him?

"Hmm? Do you think I'm only using you?"

_Yes... _Was her inner answer, but she knew Peter... This was all a part of their connection.

"Do you think we really have a connection?" Lydia asked.

"Is that not what this is? Lydia... Take a deep breath." Peter said, and she obeyed.

"Now. Answer me. Do you really think this is just for nothing?" Peter asked again.

"What do you think?" Lydia asked.

"I already told you. We've done things, that I don't regret. Do you think I've slept with you, for nothing? Is this... Nothing?" Peter asked.

Lydia had calmed in his hold since her deep breath.

He was right, she was too caught up into thinking about what they were, now, she really knew, they _weren't _just an escape to the outside world. They were everything to each other. So what if they're seen... It didn't matter, Peter was telling her right here and now... This wasn't a fantasy... This was _Real._

"No." She said in a quiet whisper.

Peter searched her eyes, searching for any hesitation or regret.

"I am sorry. For not being there. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. But it starts now. We are not connected anymore." Peter said.

Lydia's features changed to confusion.

"You. Are my soul mate. In every way. And I will _not _let you go." Peter said.

Lydia couldn't help but smile, they were back... But now, in a stronger bond.

"I forgive you." Lydia whispered, but not soon before Peter kissed her again, the kiss seeming to be more gentle than the other, a kiss of assurance, a kiss of devotion.

Lydia didn't know how long they remained in that position, down in some alley like street. Even as rain began to patter down... Neither couldn't find the will to care.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OK! I have finished seeing the last two episodes. And... **

**Um... I find myself embarrassed to be writing this...**

**So... Sadly, this is the end.**

**Maybe not sadly... I couldn't help but laugh and think "Poor Peter" at the end.**

**But... Yes. This is the end. Thank you for reading!**

**More teen wolf items to come, just check out my page!**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
